The present invention relates generally to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and more specifically to apparatuses, devices and systems configured for actuating a microdevice such as a shutter for use in a mobile terminal camera.
A first preferred embodiment can include an apparatus including a curtain substantially disposed in a plane; an actuator mechanically connected to the curtain; and a voltage supply electrically connected to the actuator such that in response to a predetermined voltage the actuator thermally expands and thereby causes displacement of the curtain within the plane.
A second preferred embodiment can include a shutter device including a first pair of MEMS thermal actuators mechanically connected to a first curtain; a second pair of MEMS thermal actuators mechanically connected to a second curtain; and a voltage supply electrically connected to the first and second pairs of MEMS thermal actuators such that in response to a predetermined voltage, the first and second pairs of MEMS thermal actuators expand to cause translation of the first and second curtains.
A third preferred embodiment can include an actuator system including a first dual force perpendicular spring having a first pair of MEMS thermal actuators connected to a first curtain; a second dual force perpendicular spring having a second pair of MEMS thermal actuators connected to a second curtain; and a controller adapted to cause actuation of the first and second dual force perpendicular springs in response to a user input.
Other aspects and features of the present invention are described in detail with reference to the following drawings.